


I Stole Your Shirt

by RavenclawRachel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "I Stole Your Boots" by Chelsea Williams, Blanket Permission, Challenge Response, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sam's Plaid Shirts, Sam's frankly hideous blue-and-yellow plaid shirt, Supernatural Writing Challenge May 2016, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7061533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawRachel/pseuds/RavenclawRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel misses Sam, so he steals one of his shirts to wear for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stole Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the [Supernatural Writing Challenge](spnwritingchallenge.tumblr.com) for May 2016  
> Prompt: ["I Stole Your Boots" by Chelsea Williams](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsKDlxmWzlw)  
> Partner: [paint-the-town-black-in1967](paint-the-town-black-in1967.tumblr.com)  
> [Sam's Very Bright Yellow and Blue Plaid](http://hells-half-acre.livejournal.com/443319.html)  
> Thanks for reading!

_I stole your shirt._  
I took it out on the town today.  
While you were sitting stuck at work,  
It was calling out to me, it was lonely,  
Just like me.  
Just like me.

* * *

Gabriel groaned as he rolled over to turn off the alarm clock, then sighed as he looked at where Sam usually slept next to him. He’d been on a business trip since Tuesday, and was going to be until _this_ Tuesday, and Gabriel missed him like a missing limb. He’d been able to distract himself with work, mostly, but today was Saturday and his day off and he had nothing to occupy his mind and keep it off of _Sam_.

He sat up in bed and picked up his phone, scrolling through his notifications. An email from the Spencer Museum caught his eye - their new exhibition had opened today, one he’d been looking forward to for months. That would be a perfect way for him to spend his day. He’d run a couple of errands, drop things back here at the apartment, and then spend the rest of the day immersing himself in beautiful artwork.

Gabriel flung back the covers and moved to their closet to find something to wear. He pulled on a comfortable pair of jeans, then rummaged through his shirts, nothing really catching his attention. His eyes flicked over to Sam’s side of the closet, where suits and dress shirts shared space with plaid flannels and button-downs, and he grinned. He knew _exactly_ what he was going to wear today.

He pulled on a soft white undershirt, then grabbed his favorite of Sam’s plaid shirts - a (slightly hideous, but very eye catching) bright blue-and-yellow plaid. After buttoning it up, he looked in the mirror on their door and couldn’t help but laugh at the image presented to him.

Gabriel was absolutely _swamped_ by the shirt, the design looking no better on him than it did anywhere else, but it smelled like Sam and he loved it. Still smiling, he moved to the bathroom to finish getting ready and start his day.


End file.
